


these tears i cry are not from sadness

by Sorahana



Series: Robbie curses the existence of Sportacutie [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, and robbie wondering just wtf is he with this stupidly big hearted puppy, did i mention this is self indulgence levels of fluff, just good ol sporty being a proud sports dad, the other kids are mentioned, this is just pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: With the weather as wonderful as it is, Sportacus watches the kids play and can't help but think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is 100% inspired by this wonderful hc https://shoelace-and-friends.tumblr.com/post/158447165029/okay-but-imagine-sportacus-just-crying-hear. if there is one thing that i love to write aside from hurt/comfort, it's pure fluff. sorry if they're ooc and what not. my objective was simply 'crying proud sports dad gogogogo'
> 
> as always, please forgive mistakes and I do hope you'll enjoy!

With how perfect the weather was today, it would be a crime to spend it indoors. The moment he checked the sun and felt the breeze tickle his cheeks, Sportacus knew that he had to encourage the kids to play outside. While they have been doing a lot better in taking their own initiative to get up and move, sometimes it was easy for them to go back into old habits, especially in this kind of weather.

Sportacus left his airship with a basketball in hand. He first went to Stephanie’s place. If he could persuade her to play – which would require very little effort – then she’d do the rest and commandeer her friends to throw some hoops with her.

As he thought, Stephanie and the rest were on their way to the park, talking loudly on who should be on which team. Sportacus followed behind them, a smile on his lips and fondness brimming in his eyes. The inevitable argument broke out but it only took a bit of placating words before the children calmed down and created their own teams.

Ziggy wanted to sit and watch first so he didn’t need to join to make the teams even for now. Sportacus threw the ball into the air and took a step back, taking a seat next to the candy loving child.

He was prepared to be the referee but surprisingly, the game went on without any spats. Pixel and Stephanie versus Trixie and Stingy. He thought that the latter pair’s clashing personalities would disrupt the team dynamics but he was pleasantly surprised to see them working together relatively well.

“Come on Stingy! You can do it!” Sportacus cheered from the sidelines, his knees drawn together and one arm loosely wrapped around it. When he took the shot and scored, the hero clapped the loudest, giving praise for the successful score.

“Well of course the first point is going to be mine!” came the typical haughty response. Though, he then looked at his teammate, who was staring back at him with one eyebrow raised. “And maybe Trixie’s too. I suppose I wouldn’t have gotten that score if she hadn’t help…”

At that, Trixie beamed at him. “You got that right! Now come on! We got to make sure that we score loads more!”

Sportacus watched the interaction silently. Once again, he thought he would have to play mediator but then he was pleasantly surprised by how Stingy acted. While it didn’t look much, as someone who had watched the kids closely since the day he came to LazyTown, he knew just how much of an improvement it was.

The elf now wrapped both of his arms around his knees, head resting in the folds. While he was paying attention to the game, his mind couldn’t help but replay the scene.

Stingy admitting that it wasn’t all his. Trixie didn’t blew up as quickly as she did before. It was something small, perhaps unnoticed by them but Sportacus _saw._

And then, when he thought about it, there were other little signs that showed the kids were slowly but surely improving. Stephanie was still her cheerful, bubbly self and yet, she was getting better at encouraging her friends to do the right things, to apologize and make up, to eat healthy and play outside, to be who she wanted to be without letting anyone holding her back,  _just like him._

Then there was Pixel. Such a brilliant mind but he spent it on creating things that did things for him. Now he realized that those kinds of inventions were becoming fewer and he directed his focus more on creations that helped others. Miss Busybody certainly appreciated the automatic watering can that he made when he heard about how she couldn’t handle standing out in the blazing hot sun to water her petunias. Sportacus definitely treasured the automatic sportscandy splicer that Pixel created _just for him_ for his birthday.

Going back to Stingy, images of him being more helpful to his friends came to mind. While still quite obsessed with Piggy and himself, it wasn’t his sole focus when something happened. He would actually think things through and sometimes, he would place the value of others above his Piggy, above himself. At some point, even _Sportacus_  entered whatever list that made Stingy think, _hey, I suppose this isn’t all mine. You can have some, too._

Without realizing, Sportacus’s misty eyes shifted to the other girl of the group. Trixie… oh stubborn yet sweet Trixie. She could be a bit of handful, a bit rough around the edges but Sportacus never wanted her to change. All of her quirks and habits, all the little practical jokes and teasing, everything just makes Trixie who she was. The hero felt his heart swell when he remembered the times where she occasionally pulled those harmless pranks on him. He never felt angry at her for it, oh no. It was just a reminder that Trixie felt comfortable enough in _his_ presence, knowing that he _wouldn’t_ be mad and _never_ taking advantage of that fact.

And then there was sweet little Ziggy, the baby of the group and the one who wore his heart on his sleeve. Always had good intentions, always willing to try with the right motivation, always there to help his friends, help _him_ , when the situation called for it. Even when he got scared, he would never let that stop him from trying his hardest to comfort and help someone else if they needed it. To think that he even looked up to Sportacus, the slightly above average hero that found himself loving the children of this quaint little place, was nothing short of heartwarming.

Idly wiping the sweat that pooled just beneath his eyes, Sportacus shifted his head slightly so everyone entered his field of vision.

The kids were out, having fun and playing sports, laughing and getting exercise, getting _healthier and happier._ Ever since a lonely little girl who simply wanted a playmate sent him a message, his life had never been the same. Slowly but surely, Sportacus had integrated himself into the lives of these children and vice versa. He got to be with them, through the good and the bad, through the fun times and the sad times and—he _had_ seen, _is_ seeing and _will be_ seeing their growth.

That prospect alone stole his breath away.

These children… they won’t be staying small forever. Sportacus swore if he titled his head to the right just a tiny bit, where the sun hits the line between now and the future, he could see the adults that they will become. Maybe Sportacus would go from looking down to tilting his head up just so he could see them in the eye. Perhaps one day, he would see them heading out to an unknown future and while saddened, he’d be sure to encourage them to plant their feet on the ground and _take the world by storm._

And then, maybe they would return years later with families and children of their own. And Sportacus wouldn’t have to teach, just guide them to live healthy lives because their parents already did such wonderful jobs, being good role models to ensure that their precious futures would be able to do the same for their children and their grandchildren—

And wouldn’t it be the darndest thing to have the newest generation of kids call him Uncle Sportacus? Or Grandpa Sportacus? Maybe just Sporty if that was what they wanted to—

Sportacus only realized that someone was calling his name when someone shook his shoulder. He snapped his head up to find five pairs of concerned eyes trained on him.

“Hey now, is there something wrong?” came the instinctive question. Did something happened when he wasn’t paying attention?

“We’re fine but… are you okay, Sportacus?” Stephanie answered as she crouched down in front of him.

That was odd. “Of course I’m fine!”

“But you’re crying!” Ziggy cried out.

“What? I’m not—“ It was then that he noticed the wetness on his cheeks. He brought a hand up to wipe at his cheek, then at his eyes but it did little to stop it. “I’m crying…?”

That remark triggered a whole slew of worry fueled questions.

“Are you okay Sportacus?”

“Do you feel sick? Are you hurt?”

“Do we need to bring you a sportscandy to make you feel better?”

“Are you sad?”

Sportacus was trying to answer everyone but then that final question struck him like a thunderclap. Was he… sad? Was his tears caused from sadness?

No… no, he wasn’t sad. He was happy.

He was thinking of the kids and how they were improving and how they would grow up and how they were going to be the best role models for their own children—

It made him happy. It made him so so happy.

These kids who were showing open concern, asking him if he was okay and if they could do anything to help him because they cared for him, just as much as he cared for them and—

 _I love these kids_ , he suddenly thought, bringing forth a fresh wave of tears. His heart swelled with warmth and adoration and for a moment, he felt like he was suffocating from the intense emotion _. I love these kids so much_. Sportacus brought a hand to his lips, muffling the sobs that escaped him.

That only made the group of children even more concerned. What was wrong with their strong, dependable hero? What could have possibly reduce their role model to this state?

Stephanie placed both of her hands on top of Sportacus’, catching the elf’s attention. She found herself staring down at a pair of watery baby blue eyes. Swallowing, she asked once more, her tone gentle. “Sportacus… what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-I… I j-just…” He hiccupped once, eyes squeezing shut. “I’m s-so p-p-proud of a-all of y-you!”

The elf all but bawled into his hands, blabbering something about how he loved all of them. This added a level of confusion to their worry. What on earth was happening here?

Stephanie was about to ask again when she heard a loud slap and a muttered ‘of course’ coming from behind. The gaggle of children turned around to find the resident villain / sort of friend staring at their crying hero, a look of exasperation on his features.

“Robbie Rotten!” They exclaimed, more out of surprise than anything else. Robbie absentmindedly waved at them as he approached the elf. Stephanie and the rest took several steps back, curiosity overtaking their worry. Did Robbie knew what was wrong with Sportacus?

The villain crouched down in front of Sportanut, placing one hand on his shoulder and gave it a rough shake. That snapped Sportacus out of his crying session and he looked up, all teary eyed at his mate.

“R-Robbie?” He wobbly asked, earning him an eye roll from the man in question.

“Hello Sportasap. Mind telling me why you’re weirding out the kids by your public crying session?” His tone lacked any real bite, as if he knew what the answer was going to be.

Sportacus hastily swiped at his eyes, though it did little to help. “I was just t-thinking about t-them and h-how they’re improving and… and… I’m just s-so proud!”

Robbie heaved out a deep sigh when the elf degenerated into another round of happy sobbing. He turned around, making sure to look each children in the eye before saying, “Don’t worry about this idiot. He’s just very happy and proud and yada yada yada crying. There’s nothing wrong. He just has too big of a heart.”

Some of them look unconvinced but Stephanie seemed to accept Robbie’s explanation. They had a somewhat friendship going on between them where Stephanie would occasionally go to Robbie’s lair to have make up lessons with the villain. He wasn’t that bad of a guy when he wasn’t scheming so she figured she could trust his words.

“Okay Robbie, if you say so,” she responded evenly, gaze never wavering from Robbie’s scrutinizing look. It stayed like that for a moment longer until the man was apparently satisfied with what he saw, whatever he was.

“Just go back to what you were doing. I’ll take care of Sportasap before he cries himself into a headache.”

This time, Stephanie took charge, encouraging her friends to trust that Robbie had things covered. Eventually the group went back to their game after one last uncertain glance at Sportacus.

Once they were more or less left alone, Robbie placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I know you’re proud and all but crying? Really?” He was never really good at this comforting stuff but hey, at least he was trying.

By then, Sportacus was just about done with his crying fit. The only signs left were the light sniffles and hiccups. The elf slowly lifted his head, shooting Robbie a wobbly smile that made the villain’s heart do all sort of flippity floppity flops.

“I’m sorry… I just can’t help it! I mean… these kids… they’ve changed for the better… and…” Sportacus trailed off, his eyes gaining a faraway look when his mind latched onto the man in front of him.

It wasn’t just the kids that changed for the better. Robbie Rotten, resident town villain, sweets aficionado and proprietor of all things lazy was slowly becoming someone different, someone better but still entirely _Robbie._ He was still a self-proclaimed villain but his schemes were heading towards a lesson like aspect. He still ate enough sugar that never failed to make his stomach churn but lately, he’d been adding on different things in his diet. He even tried a chocolate covered strawberry, which while still questionably unhealthy, was _progress_ in of itself.

Not only that, he was no longer a complete recluse. Robbie was willingly coming up to the surface for things unrelated to his schemes to ‘drive him out of town, forever!’ He wasn’t playing sports, wasn’t exercising and would stalk off somewhere else if they were being too loud but it was _progress._ Every single small thing that Robbie dismissed was a single step forward to a better, healthier future.

And Sportacus was here, _right at this moment._ Just like with the children’s growth, he got to be here to witness and be a part of _Robbie’s_ growth. This man right here, with all of his quirks and habits, all of his strengths and weaknesses, was _his_ to see and appreciate and touch and hold and kiss and love and be a part of something so much bigger—

Before he knew it, Sportacus was crying again.

Before Robbie could do anything, the elf had flung himself onto Robbie, sending both of them toppling to the ground. The villain fell with a loud ‘oof!’ while Sportacus buried his face into Robbie’s chest, bawling his eyes out.

“Sportanut! Get off of me! You’re heavy!” Robbie cried out, trying to unlatch himself from the clingy elf.

“R-Robbie! I’m s-so p-p-proud of y-you! I l-love you! So s-so m-much!” was all that Robbie could decipher before Sportasap degenerated into a mess of tears and blubbering once again.

Robbie stared at the bright blue sky, feeling his chest getting wet from the tears and snot. He unthinkingly patted the hero’s back. Sometimes he didn’t know what he got himself into after they shared that first kiss many moons ago. The future was like a road into the darkness, uncertain on how the journey’s going to be like and how long they could walk down the path together.

What he did know was that he loved this stupidly lovable and tender heated elf. If he was going to cry over something like this, then maybe Robbie wouldn’t tease him about it. Too much that is.

Really, it was just to spare Sportasap the embarrassment. It totally wasn’t because he felt warmth blossoming in his heart upon hearing how Sportacutie was proud over someone like him. Really.

(Not really).

**Author's Note:**

> in the end sport cries himself to sleep and robbie wonders once again wtf is he with this overgrown puppy. the kids are just watching from a distance and stephanie has a 'i knew it' kind of smile before herding her friends to go play someplace else. robbie slowly finds himself suffocating via muscled arms wrapping around his body. he is screaming for help. silently. sport is oblivious to it all.


End file.
